


Magic Mistletoe

by Smuttyluvsthings



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuttyluvsthings/pseuds/Smuttyluvsthings
Summary: This is so late skxnps





	Magic Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is so late skxnps

Two years later, and White was still reeling back after Black’s disappearance. Or to be more accurate, the light stone’s disappearance. She had gotten over it for the most part. Well, that’s what she told herself. However, every time she saw a boy with brown bushy hair and a broad smile, she couldn’t help but see her old traveling companion. 

White sighed as she looked upon her calendar, marked with performances from Pokestar studios. “Christmas already, Amanda?” She looked over at the loyal Serperior she had obtained alongside Black, who nodded back.

“I really should thank Bianca for letting me keep…” her voice trailed off as she gazed over at the gray stone, the so called light stone. Ironically, it contained White’s light of her life, the loud boy Black. With a sigh, she walked over to it and hugged it close to her chest. After taking a few deep breathes, she opened her eyes with newfound determination.

“No use moping about it! Let’s make this day a good day!” she exclaimed, remarkably similar to Black. Before she could even step out of her house, she noticed a familiar red and green plant hanging on her doorway.

“Mistletoe?” She looked up at the shrub with slight disgust. Many, many, people had tried to get to kiss her using that plant. For some reason though, she was fine with it this time. She held up the light stone and giggled.

“I hope this is fine with you, Black.” she stated before pressing her lips to the cold surface of the light stone. Closing her eyes, she could have sworn she could feel a pair of arms wrap around her and a warm set of lips pressing against hers. 

White opened her eyes, coming to the conclusion she was just imagining. Much to her surprise and joy, she came to face to face with the boy she had missed oh so much with a flushed face.

“P-Prez!” Black stared at her in awe, before tackling her to the ground with a hug. “I thought I’d never see you again! How’ve you been?” Black inquired.

White blinked at him and giggled, placing a hand in his hair and petting it like she always dreamed. “Let’s go back inside, want some hot chocolate?”

“With marshmallows too!” Black replied, eager to catch up with her.

White simply giggled and dragged him back inside, finally complete again.


End file.
